Le mal du pays
by MissGeekotaku
Summary: Voilà ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.Nami a le mal du pays et ses nakamas ne le savent pas.Sauf un bretteur au cheveux verts qui va le découvrir en la retrouvant sous ses mandariniers. Zoro X Nami
1. Chapter 1

Une fin de journée comme toutes les autres sur les autres sur le Thousand Sunny : Zoro dormait, Brook jouait un air de violon, Sanji préparait le dîner, Luffy, Chopper et Ussop essayaient de pêcher, Franky bricolait une nouvelle SUPER invention sans son atelier, Robin lisait sur un transat au soleil et Nami… mais où est Nami ? Ah dans sa chambre…

Depuis le début de la journée la navigatrice restait enfermée dans sa chambre et ses nakamas commençaient à se demander ce qui se passait.(sauf Luffy qui n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de la rousse).Soudain on entendis dans tout le bateau :

-A table !Le dîner est prêt !

-Tant mieux je meurs de faim et on a rien pêchait ! s'écria le capitaine au chapeau de paille

En voyant Luffy courir vers la cuisine, Ussop demanda :

-Est-ce qu'il y a des fois où il n'a pas faim ?

-Je ne pense pas soupira Chopper

Tout l'équipage se rassembla dans la cuisine sauf Nami, ce que Sanji remarqua immédiatement.

-Mais où est ma Nami-swan ? J'avais préparé ce repas spécialement pour elle. Bah je vais lui apporter ! dit-il en sortant de la cuisine les yeux en cœur.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son assiette toujours remplie alors que celles sur la table étaient toutes vides.

-Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas faim…

-Si ça se trouve elle supporte plus ta cuisine! lança Zoro

-Quoi ! Répète tête de cactus !

-Tu veux te battre complexé des sourcils ?

Nami n'étant pas là pour calmer les deux nakamas, Franky s'en chargea à sa place.

-Calmez-vous tout les deux ! Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui ne va pas avec notre SUPER navigatrice dit le cyborg en abattant ses poings sur la tête des deux concernés.

-Si ça se trouve elle fait une dépression dit Robin à ce moment-là

-Ma Nami-swan ! pleura Sanji

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous conseille de faire Robin ? demanda Ussop

-Pour l'instant rien…attendons un peu.

L'équipage hocha la tête et parti se coucher (bah oui il faut être en forme pour de nouvelles aventures !).Sauf Zoro qui se dirigea discrètement vers les mandariniers dans l'espoir d'y trouver la navigatrice. Et en effet, elle était là.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro se dirigea discrètement vers les mandariniers dans l'espoir d y trouver la navigatrice. Et en effet, elle était là.

Nami se trouvait entre les mandariniers de Belmer. Elle était bien. Ici, elle se sentait proche de sa mère adoptive. Elle lui manquait tellement, tout comme Nojiko et Genzo Elle entendit un bruit et se retourna.

Zoro s'approcha de la jeune femme et il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Il s'assit a cote d'elle.

-Qu est-ce qui va pas ?

-Rien, tout va bien répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Mais oui, tu es restait enfermée dans ta chambre toute la journée et le soir quand je te vois le soir tu pleures alors c'est sûr tout va bien. Allez dis-moi continua le jeune homme en plantant son regard dans celui de la rousse.

En voyant les yeux de Zoro, Nami décida de lui expliquer. Après tout il n irait pas le raconter tout l'équipage, il savait ce qu tait la fierté

-Ben c'est juste que j'aie le mal du pays. Ça fait un moment maintenant qu'on est sur Grand Line et Nojiko et Genzo ils me manquent.

Zoro resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. La jeune femme lui avait toujours parut si forte Que fallait-il faire maintenant ?

-Mais euh pourquoi comme ça maintenant ?

-Aujourd hui a fait 9 ans que Belmer est morte (date approximative vu que je ne sais pas depuis combien ils sont sur Grand Line.)

Aïe. Encore une fois le jeune homme resta sans voix. Il connaissait la triste histoire de Nami et il savait qu'elle souffrait. Comment la réconforter ?  
>-Et toi ? demanda soudainement la rousse.<p>

-Moi quoi ?

-T'as personne qui te manques?

Oulla! Non, non. Pas question de lui raconter. Il avait sa fierté . Il ne dirait rien. Mais en même temps, elle pourrait penser autre chose et puis maintenant il savait en parler sans laissait apparaître son chagrin

-Bon, soupira le sabreur. Mais tu le dit personne sinon je raconte tout à tout le monde.

Cela parut juste Nami alors elle hocha la tête. Et Zoro se mit lui raconter son enfance au dojo, sa rivale et meilleure amie Kuina, leurs combats, leur promesse

-Et maintenant ?le coupa la rouquine. Elle est devenue maître du dojo, c'est ta petite amie et elle te manque ?

Nami se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit cette phrase avec tristesse. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que a pourrait lui faire que Zoro sorte avec cette fille ? Mais elle était bizarrement triste et un nœud se forma dans son ventre.

Zoro, qui n'avait pas remarqué les sentiments de la navigatrice, continua :

-Pas vraiment, non, elle est morte le lendemain. Une chute dans les escaliers.

La rousse ne s'attendait pas ça. Le nœud dans son ventre disparu aussitôt mais elle éprouva de la tristesse pour son ami. Elle imagina difficilement la douleur que ça a été pour lui l'époque. La jeune femme commençait a comprendre l'insociabilité de bretteur. Perdre sa meilleure amie cet âge-là, surtout après une promesse aussi importante. Elle aperçue la souffrance dans les mots du jeune homme aux cheveux verts même si ce dernier essayait de lui cacher. La douleur de la mort de sa meilleure amie ressemblait tellement la sienne pour la mort de Belmer.

Zoro se demandait se demandait ce que Nami pouvait bien penser. Elle était restée muette depuis qu'il avait fini son histoire. Au moins il avait réussi lui faire oublier son mal du pays. C'est alors qu elle se remit à pleurer.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que j ai fait encore ? demanda-t-il

-Rien, c'est juste que... c'est triste

Super maintenant il devait la consoler parce qu elle était triste cause d un truc qui lui était arrivé lui. Mais sa compassion le touchait

-Dis donc t'es hyper sensible en fait! Aller, c'est rien lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Nami se sentait bien dans les bras de Zoro tellement bien. Pourquoi ? elle s'en fichait, elle réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant sa douleur disparut dans les bras de cet homme dont la souffrance faisait écho la sienne. Elle s endormit au son de leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami s'endormit au son de leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson...

-Eh bah alors, on prend du bon temps ?

Nami se réveilla aussitôt en entendant ces mots. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle remarqua que sa tête reposait sur le torse de Zoro qui dormait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que tout l'équipage les observait. Il y eu un silence gêné . Le bretteur ouvrit alors les yeux et s'assit.

Zoro remarque l'équipage autour de Nami et lui.

-Eh bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda-t-il en baillant.

-Il se passe qu on a remarqué que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble ! répondit Usssop.

Zoro fut alors prit par la chemise et soulevé du sol. Il regarda qui l'avait attrapé et fit face à un Sanji furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma Nami-swan bretteur du dimanche ? s'énerva le cuistot

- Lâche-moi ou j'te découpe sourcils vrillés ! Je lui est rien fait du tout ! Et puis c'est pas tes affaires !

Sur ces mots, il repoussa les mains de Sanji et partit vers la vigie.

Dès que Zoro fut parti, Nami ressenti un vide, comme s 'l manquait quelque chose à son univers. Bon, pour l'instant elle devait rassurer ses amis au sujet de sa "dépression ".

-Tu vas mieux Nami ? demanda Chopper

-Oui, oui il n'y a plus de problème. J'ai juste été un peu fatiguée

-Si tu vas mieux ça veux dire que t'as mangé de la viande !dit Luffy avec un grand sourire

-Heu oui c'est ça!, répondit-elle. Bon je crois que je vais aller dessiner une carte.

L'équipage regarda partir la navigatrice. Elle était bizarre.

-A votre avis qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda le renne.

-Je ne sais pas du tout répondit Ussop. Et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous répondre ni l'un ni l'autre.

Zoro était monté dans la vigie pour méditer. Le problème c est qu il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Nami et la révélation qu'il avait eu cette nuit.

**Début flash back**

Nami s'était endormie sur son torse. Zoro en profita pour la regarder attentivement. Son beau visage, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux roux. Il observa ensuite son corps en évitant sa poitrine : il n'était pas le cuistot pervers quand même ! Depuis plusieurs jours il pensait souvent la jeune femme, trop son gout. A chaque fois il se giflait mentalement et reprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire en refusant d affronter la réalité .  
>Mais là, avec la navigatrice endormie dans ses bras, il ne pouvait qu'accepter ses sentiments envers Nami. Il l'aimait. Il soupira et s'endormit en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de la rousse.<p>

**Fin flash back**

Et voilé . Lui le fier Roronoa Zoro il était amoureux. D'une fille qui aimait seulement l'argent et les mandarines. Il reprit son entraînement en se disant que cet amour allait le faire souffrir vu qu'il était à sens unique.

C'est ce qu'il pensait mais...

Nami était assise à son bureau devant une feuille blanche. Elle réfléchissait à toutes les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvée dans les bras de Zoro la veille. Elle tait arrivée une conclusion qu'elle voulait vérifier. Elle monta discrètement dans la vigie et se mit dans un coin sans que le jeune homme s'en aperçoive. En tant que voleuse elle savait ne pas se faire repérer. En plus le bretteur séentrainait donc il ne la vit pas. Elle se mit léobserver. Sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux verts, ses trois boucles d'oreilles Elle soupira d aise. Sa conclusion était juste : elle l'aimait. Mais la navigatrice ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Elle s' apprêtait donc à souffrir de cet amour.  
>C'est ce qu'elle pensait mais...<p>

Zoro avait fini de s'entraîner. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la piéce. Nami était là , en train de l'observer.

-Euh...Nami qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La navigatrice n'allait pas lui répondre qu'elle était venue l'observer pour voir si elle était amoureuse de lui ! A la place elle se mit à bafouiller et à rougir. Zoro s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider se relever. Elle la prit et se redressa. A contrecœur elle relâcha la main du bretteur.

-J'étais venue te remercier pour hier, dit-elle

-C'est rien j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que leurs mains s'étaient de nouveau jointes. Elle rougit.

Zoro ne pouvait plus récupérer sa main ou plutôt ne voulait plus. Il regarda Nami dans les yeux et comprit qu'il fallait lui avouer ses sentiments. Il rapprocha son visage de celui la navigatrice et ouvrit la bouche. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas de cet avis. Elle plaque ses lèvres sur celles du bretteur.

Nami n'en revenait pas. Elle avait osé l'embrasser ! Et il ne la repoussait pas, au contraire. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné . Puis ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Zoro mit sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour relever sa tête et planter son regard dans le sien.

-Nami, je t'aime.

La navigatrice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?demanda-t-il

En effet, elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Toute sa vie Nami avait caché ses sentiments. Alors pour une fois elle décida de dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur.

-Je pleure de joie parce que... je t'aime aussi !

-C'est bien ce que je disais hier soir, t'es hyper sensible !

Sur ces mots, il sourit et l'embrassa nouveau.

Puis on entendit :

- A table !

Zoro rompit le baiser et soupira.

-Bon aller il faut descendre

-Eh oui il faut bien, soupira-t-elle en retour

Leur entrée dans la cuisine déclencha un torrent de réactions.

-Que? je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! oh mais je suis mort donc je n'en est pas yohohoho !

-Ha ha j'étais sûr que ça allait arriver ! menti Ussop

-C est vrai ? Trop fort Ussop ! dirent Chopper et Luffy

-Félicitations ajouta Robin

Franky ne dit rien vu qu il était occupé à réconforter Sanji qui était parti en dépression.

Zoro ne comprit pas. Comment avait-il deviné ? Il remarqua alors que sa main était encore dans celle de Nami. Il sourit à la navigatrice et il alla s'assoir avec ses compagnons. Cet équipage qui tait sa famille désormais et qu'il ne voudrait quitter pour rien au monde.

* * *

><p>Voilà ma première fiction est finie! Je publierais ma deuxieme (qui est déjà écrite ^^) prochainement. Ce sera de l'Humour cette fois<p> 


End file.
